


Dont bring back the memories

by boredBRAIXEN



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredBRAIXEN/pseuds/boredBRAIXEN





	Dont bring back the memories

Ikarishipping   
Rated M for implied molestation 

Setting in Sinnoh at the base of Mt Takiyaki in winter  
Ages Paul 21 Dawn 18

"Frostlass use ice beam, Salamance use dragon claw and cut through it."

The two Pokemon did as they were told. As his ghost Pokemon shot out a large beam of ice towards the black dragon Pokemon. Instead of moving out of the way, the dragon raised it's arms in front of it, focusing it's energy until large glowing claws pertruted from its real ones. It used the glowing claw to slice through the ice like butter.

The periwinkle haired man nodded in approvement before returning his frostlass. He began walking towards his campsite with his Salamance in tow. He was helping his Pokemon build up resistance to ice and freezing temperatures...one of his only weaknesses. 

Once back at his campsite he returned his Salamance and began to cook his dinner. He stopped when he suddenly heard the most beautiful music that had ever hit his ears. Quickly gathering his things he tan towards the source of the hypnotic melody.

Play song...

____________________________________

Sitting in a cave in front of a roaring fire Dawn let out all her Pokemon and had the contents of her pack sprawled out everywhere, including a keyboard that she hadn't played in a long time.

Her Typhlosion laid by her feet near the fire he had created. Piplup was laying on her pillow asleep. Her Espeon, Leafeon, and their egg laid together across the fire from her on a flat boulder they were using as a bench. Her Malmoswine was sitting near the caves entrance, enjoying the cold weather and snow that was beginning to fall. Her Lopbunny was sitting next to her on a bed of grass Leafeon created.

"I saw him about a week ago."

"Lop? (Who)"

"My father."

"Lop! Lopbun lo lop? lopbunny lop lop! (What! You hear that Typhlosion? Why didn't you call us out!)"

"I just... walked away. It's a big step for me. I'm still terrified of him, but the fact that I could turn my back and walk away before he reached me was a big deal."

Her Pokemon had all gathered around her and began to listen as she spoke. They didn't understand exactly what happened. They knew he used to come into her room at night when he was mad at her mother, but they didn't understand why it scared her so much. All they knew is that human had hurt their beloved trainer and they wanted him to pay. 

"Ty typho typhlosion ty typhlo ty. (We understand and are proud of you. Are you ok )"

"Yea, I just... I've got a lot of emotions going through me and I'm not sure what to do about it. It's not just seeing him... I've been thinking about Paul a lot lately. I feel like tge last time I talked to him I really messed things up. I can't seem to do anything right. I was so terrible to Paul, but I wasn't really mad at him, I was mad at my... father ." She spat the last word out with a look of disgust.

Her Pokemon all looked at each other and nodded. Lopbunny then got up and with Leafeon help, handed Dawn her keyboard.

"You want me to play?"

"Lop, Ty, Espp, Lee, Pip, Mal!(YES!)"

OK...

If you haven't already, play song  
___________________________________

As the snow began to fall, Paul ran up to a cave with a glowing light coming from it. He tip toed his way inside and hid behind a massive Malmoswine. He stared in awe as he found the source of the song.

"Dawn..." he whispered to himself. He carefully made his way closer. Her Lopbunny noticed him and nodded in his direction. All the Pokemon looked at him before nodding at him and returning their attention back to the singing bluenette.

Paul got up and silently walked into Dawn's circle, completely unnoticed by her because her eyes were closed. He watched as her fingers trailed gracefully over the keys. Her nails as black as the keys she was pressing.

Her voice echoed off the cave walls, imitating the effects of microphones. Her hair hung loose, no hat atop her head nor clips in her hair. Her face was lean from all makeup and he could notice the tears running down her cheeks. 

She opened her eyes and saw him sitting there. But she didn't stop playing. She kept on singing, focusing on Paul. He felt like she was trying to tell him something. Her Espeon walked up to Paul and laid her head in his lap. 

She was the only one who understood what her master had been through. She also knew what this lavender haired man meant to her and decided to use her special abilities to show him what Dawn was feeling.

As Dawn continued to sing a purple aura surrounded both Paul and Espeon and suddenly they were no longer in the cave. They were in a bubble in a little girls bedroom. They could still hear Dawn singing so Paul figured this must be some kind of memory projection.

He started to hear yelling and banging coming from outside the door. It flung open with a force as a man in his late 30s stumbled in.

"You stay away from her!" A blue haired woman screamed. The man turned around and downed the last of the drink in his hand before smashing the glass bottle over the woman's head, knocking her out instantly.

The man laughed and stumbled over to the little girls bed. He ripped the blankets off of her and began to pull her panties off from under her nightgown.

"Who's daddy's special girl?"

The image began to fade as the little girl tried to fight the man off. Tge last thing Paul saw was the man punching the little girl in the face.

As Dawn's song ended Paul and Espeon were back in the cave. She was looking at him with Shane written all over her face.

"What did Espeon show you?"

"I..."

"I really wish she hadn't done that. Oh well. Look Paul I'm sorry. When I said all of those things to you...I wasn't thinking straight. I ran into him earlier that morning and I just let everything I couldn't say to him out on you. I know it's not an excuse and im not asking for your forgiveness, but I am sorry."

Paul looked at her like a Stantler in headlights. He didn't know what to say. He thought back to what she had said to him...

Flashback  
"Troublesome, why don't you travel with me? "

"Why?"

"Because it's not safe for you to be traveling alone."

"Not safe...why? Because I'm a girl? Because I'm weak? Because i never do anything right? Well fuck you Paul! You're nothing but an egotistical, sociopathic, disgusting piece of shit! I would never want to spend time with you unless I was forced!!"

Flashback end...

"You said some pretty fucked up things to me."

Dawn just stared at the ground, bowing her head and preparing herself for a tongue lashing. But instead she felt a hand on her chin lifting her face upwards. She opened her aquamarine eyes and stared into his Violet ones, she saw sympathy in his face.

"Troublesome, I understand. More than you realize." He pulled her close and placed his lips on hers. He felt tears slip out of the corners of his eyes as his own memories of his father entered his mind.

They kissed for what felt like forever, but it wasn't some sloppy make out session. It was passionate, sweet, and full of hurt, pain, and forgiveness. They broke apart and Paul rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you still angry?"

"No Paul, I think I'm ok now."

"Travel with me."

It wasn't a question, it wasn't a command. It was a statement. Something that didn't need a response. She smiled as did he and they sat down to plan their upcoming journey together.

A/N

So not sure how I like the ending anyway this was a request from a friend of mine from my Facebook. So hope they enjoyed it. The song is

Sia: elastic heart cover by Madeline Bailey


End file.
